


I Want to See You...Now...

by chamilet



Category: Nescafé Gold Blend Commercials
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: Nescafe Gold Blend, always teasing us with thirty second snippets of Tony and Sharon's relationship. Let's go a little deeper, shall we?





	I Want to See You...Now...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysugarquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysugarquill/gifts).



> I may have gotten the American and British versions smooshed together in my head, but I hope you like where this went anyway.

Sharon abruptly hung up the phone. 'Was Tony asleep?' She did a quick calculation of time differences in her head. 'Yes, he probably was.' His voice had certainly sounded sexily tired. 'And did I just tell him that I wanted him here?' Sharon felt her face heating up. What was she thinking? They'd never done anything more than mild -- okay, heavy -- flirting, a kiss or two, and here she was asking him to come to Milan on a moments notice and then hanging up on him. She was certifiably crazy. It was confirmed. She didn't even know what she should do now. Call him back? That would be even more embarrassing. And what should she say? Never mind? Don't come? Because that really wasn't true. She _did_ want him here with her. She wanted him to come and stay and never leave. Yes, all they had in common was coffee. That and something incredible when they were in the same room together. From the first moment she'd met him she'd wanted him in her life forever.

He hated opera, she hated jazz, but did that matter so much? She hated modern art, but that was just his work. He was never one to drone on and on about it when they were together. She only knew about it because she’d asked after one of the business trips he frequently went on.

She stared out the window and wondered what he must think of her, calling him to tell him she didn’t think it would work one minute and then acting as if she couldn’t live without him the next. She’d probably never hear from him again.

TCGBTCGBTCGB

Sharon gathered her bag and papers and stepped out of the hired car. She was in a bit of a mess, she shouldn’t have tried to get work done in the car, but she’d had a restless night and hadn’t been very productive at the Milan office today. She felt some of her papers sliding out from her grip and she grabbed for them and tried to keep hold of her bag at the same time.

“Here, let me get that for you.”

She recognized that voice. She looked up and there was Tony, holding her bag out for her as she got her papers back in order. “What are you doing here?” Sharon hoped her voice hadn’t been quite as breathy as it had sounded in her head.

“You said you wanted to see me. 'Now', I believe were your exact words.” He smiled. “So I thought I’d drop round for coffee.”

Sharon was flustered, but the front entrance of a Milan hotel was not the place for conversation. “I’m in the Executive Suite. Give me a few minutes?”

Tony placed the bag back on her shoulder. “I’ll be up shortly.”

TCGBTCGBTCGB

Sharon smoothed her dress down nervously as she answered the door and invited Tony in. “I can’t believe you’re here. It’s not like you were just across town. You were almost a continent away. I felt sure I’d never see you again after I acted so crazy.”

“Crazy was not the thought that came to mind.” Tony cupped Sharon’s face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her. 

Sharon sighed as her world righted again. “What word did come to mind?”

Tony kissed his way down her neck and spoke softly. “The woman you love wakes you up in the middle of the night and says she needs to see you right away? 'Sexy' is the only word I could think of.” 

Sharon closed her eyes and arched her neck as Tony’s fingers played down her spine. Then her eyes bolted open and she shoved him away. “What did you say?”

Tony shook himself a little and played his words back in his head. He smiled. “I said, ‘When the woman you love wakes you up --'”

“That’s what I thought I heard, but I wasn’t sure. Why would you say that?”

Tony chuckled. “Because it’s true.”

“Since when?”

“Since forever. Don’t you love me?”

“Well yes, but --”

“Then why did we stop kissing?”

“Because we need to talk about this. Tony, I --”

“We’ve done plenty of talking, don’t you think?” Tony resumed his exploration of her neck, only this time he added little licks in with the kisses.

Sharon was getting distracted. “But we have nothing in common.” She closed her eyes and gave a little sigh as Tony’s hand brushed over her breast.

“We both love coffee.” He ran the back of his hand over her breast again just so he could hear that little sigh and smiled when it had the desired effect. “Surely there are plenty of other things we just haven’t discovered yet.” He found the zipper at the back of her dress and pulled it down, sliding the dress off of her shoulders. He kissed the exposed skin and let the dress pool on the floor.

Sharon resisted the urge to cover herself as the cool air hit her skin. Everywhere Tony’s lips and tongue were touching were igniting little fires deep in her core.

“Look at you.” Tony inhaled and stepped back, running his fingers over the scalloped edges of her bra, black lace meeting alabaster skin. He ran the backs of his fingers over her nipples, hardened already in the cool air of the room. 

Sharon gripped his arm to steady herself and took a shaky breath. “I feel positively exposed compared to you. You have way too many clothes on.”

“I just want to map every inch of you.” Tony’s voice was deep and throaty, just as he’d sounded over the phone last night. It sent warmth to her core and she felt her knickers getting damp. “But I can certainly accommodate.” 

He reached for the buttons on his shirt, but Sharon batted his hands away and set to work on them herself. He smiled and busied his hands instead stroking the soft skin at her side.

“Stop it,” Sharon giggled, “I can’t get your shirt off if you don’t stay still.”

Tony put his hands at his side and let his shirt fall down to join Sharon’s dress on the floor. Sharon pulled his undershirt up and over his head, and smiled as she reached up to smooth his hair back down. Then she ran her hands down over his tanned shoulders and muscled arms. She stepped into the circle of his embrace and kissed his chest. He pulled her closer and she felt his cock, already hard and pulsing against her. She reached down and undid his belt, then the button and zipper on his trousers, pushing them down over his ass.

“Shoes.”

“What?” Sharon was distracted as she ran her fingers under the waistband of Tony’s boxers.

“We’re still wearing our shoes. We’re going to fall ass over tit the moment we try to move.”

They laughed and Sharon bent down and untied Tony’s shoes. He toed them off and stepped out of the pool of clothing that had settled around their feet. He picked Sharon up as she was struggling to undo the strap of her shoe and gathered her into his arms. “Let me take them off.” He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him as he brought her to the bedroom.

TCGBTCGBTCGB

Tony watched the sun play in the highlights of Sharon’s hair as she dozed. He reached out and brushed a strand off of her face where it was tickling her nose.

“Are you watching me sleep?” Sharon opened one eye to see Tony smiling over at her.

He lent over and kissed her nose and her forehead before finally capturing her lips in his. “I’m just wondering if you wanted a coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that Dirty Talk was one of your DNWs, so I hesitated to go Explicit with the story, but if you'd like me to expand on the fade-to-black, I'm certainly willing. Just let me know.


End file.
